Idk2
Tier: 1-A Name: Mercury, Mercury Serpent, Karl Ernst Krafft, Alessandro di Cagliostro, Hermes Trismegistus, Comte de Saint-Germain, Michel de Nostredam, Paracelsus, Johann Georg Faust, Christian Rosenkreutz, Albertus Magnus, Mercury Snake, etc. He has so many names that they can not count Origin: Dies Irae Gender: Male Age: At least 106 billion years at least (although the time it is irrelevant to their existence) Classification: Hadou God, Longinus Dreizehn Orden, the user Atzilut, Dai Yon Ten, Soothsayer, Brahman, Stalker Powers and Abilities: Magic, Manipulation of Reality, Manipulation of Causality, Probability of Manipulation, Manipulation of Non-existence, Akazualnost (type 2), Regeneration (type 9), Immortality (type 7), Resistance (absolute), Manipulation of Information, the Existence of a conceptual, Metaphysical Existence, Manipulation Supervremenem, Ekstrarazmernoe existence, Transdualnost, Conceptual damage, Telepathy, Illusions, Dimensional Manipulation, Huge size (type 10), the Manipulation of Matter, Energy Manipulation, Manipulation of Space, Extrasensory Perception (Cosmic Awareness), the Manipulation of Souls (acquisitions, restructuring, modifications), Meta-abstraction, Aura (charisma overwhelming materialized, intimidation), Trolling, Omnipresence, Omniscience Attack Potency: Hyperverse level+, being the fourth heaven he almost omnipotent. Extend the time axis to the infinite numbers in the past, present and future, thus causing the (source) of all things and phenomena (of creation), it can control everything; capable of destroying ekstrarazmernuyu, indescribable "field" of the Throne where no time-space in any form, and then return everything back Speed: Omnipresent, with its laws, while mixed in the ring Ouroboros, the beginning, the end, all in one Durability: Hyperverse Level+, it can be defeated only force concept which surpasses it Range: Hyperversal Intelligence: Very high, a skilled manipulator, a kind of all-knowing, romantic, troll (all metaverse Dies Irae - a huge act of trolling and play in the sandbox, it is very chernushnoe sense of humor that can be seen on the fate of most of the characters. This love that all would occur naturally, ie, trying not to interfere with the event, and let them take their course, because he is all-powerful and all-knowing fool), philosopher Weaknesses: Margaritta Breuil. Born of God, but does not want them to be, because God can not experience the unknown, his life is a series of default possibilities known to him that in his opinion - the worst possible punishment Die Ewigkeit - The magic formula was invented by Mercury, which allows you to convert soul into effect and to create relics and later locally manipulate reality. Theoretical System Management super-powers. Its capacity can be increased by the amount of absorbed souls. Beyond extraordinary cases, the destruction of relics leads to the death of the Apostle. Die Ewigkeit simultaneously causes both physical and spiritual damage. A relic of the Apostle gives divine protection, as well as the eternal youth and longevity. All the Apostles Die Ewigkeit passively protected spiritual armor, whose power depends on the number of souls. All this was created by Mercury that will allow him to "give rise to" artificial user Atzilut. * Ahnenerbe - the holy relics, which are necessary to implement Die Ewigkeit, acting as a container of souls. All Anenerbe are Mercury, using artifacts or objects that were the objects of human belief, hatred or any other strong emotions. Anenerbe spiritually linked to the contract by the user, thereby Anenerbe users can be killed only by destroying the Ahnenerbe. * Yetzirah - the second level of the formula that allows to materialize the holy relics. This fusion of the relics of the Apostle to the soul that turns it into a super-human, and the more souls he absorbed, the more in all senses become. It gives over the senses and extrasensory perception. Relic Mercury - Ren Fuji . * (Briah) - The third level Die Ewigkeit, transforming power of human desire, their law, in the alternative world. It takes an extraordinary level of bigotry to their own faith, to reach that level. This is a "cocoon" which may have a chance to let the master of Atzilut. It is divided into two types: *# Hadou - Bria creates an alternative world in the surrounding area of the Apostle. He is the Royal Way. *# Gudou - creates an alternative world in his own body the Apostle. He is seeking the truth. It differs not too high duration. Bria such form can be permanently active for several hours, after which needed a little break. Taikyoku / Taiji (Atziluth) - the beginning of all things great (initial) margin, higher principle, the beginning of all beginnings (the principle of covering all potential entities, including space and time, to release the forces of yin and yang. All who have reached Atzilut have Taykёku. Atzilut is the emanation of the spirit which goes beyond the logical framework, representing a cosmic law, which repaints the reality for themselves, in accordance with the desire of the essence, bypassing any obstacles because Atzilut is primary in relation to any form of existence, revealing a primary light " Creator Himself accomplishes everything, and everything that happens in it - it's just his actions. " * Atman - Atman is eternal, unchanging spiritual essence, which determines the strength of the spiritual power of the spirit, and thus force him Taykёku. Only from this indicator it depends on the power of the essence, as the scale of their presentation abilities no matter what no effect. Atman, in principle, can not be adequately captured by the verbal knowledge and logic, it does not work the principle that more complex and powerful in terms of logic might be stronger in reality. * Transcendence - beings who reached Taykёku, transcendent in relation to any form of existence, Manipulation of information, Transdualnost, Manipulating time as a in itself, regardless of its complexity , all of their limits, it is even more powerful Taykёku users, as well as the full-unlimited . * Paramount - Taykёku is the root cause of all things and phenomena, so, regardless of the impact created in, tangible, intangible, spiritual, mental, logical, verbal form, nothing can affect them, and how you can not resist their influence, to oppose the law, required to possess an equivalent concept that allows one to enter the playing field with the user Atzilut. * Universe - everyone who has reached Atzilut is walking the universe; atoms, spirits, planets, stars, the concept of existence, non-existence of all this is the all-encompassing divine reality, each of which is Hado / Gudo god / Legionnaire. a drop of their blood weighs as much as the heavenly bodies. The very size thus does not depend on the physical dimensions , a little to the physical point of view the universe there is a more powerful Atman, will actually be much "deeper and longer" than the creatures, the universe is physically larger to an arbitrary (any) number of times. * Dai Yon Ten (Brahman / 4th Heaven) - Hado deity that came to the throne, is the "soul of the world", a fundamental principle of all things and phenomena, all the space, all beings, all souls, all that exists / does not exist in the world, the whole the world is his body. Dai Yon Ten was the one who rewrote the Throne of the Third Heaven system. Mercury is present existence of the Throne, beyond time and space, for all sectors of the world. Needless to say, that ordinary beings can not perceive it. Inside his world, he is available as a sensor or avatar. * Kamunagra - Projection Atzilut. Something like Standa. It embodies the nature of God, but inside is a different universe. ** Caduceus - a two-headed serpent, which entangles the entire metaverse Shinzo. He Ouroboros. Huge visualized the essence of Mercury metaverse that actually - his body, representation of eternity and infinity, in particular - the cyclical nature of life: alternation of creation and destruction, life and death, a constant degeneration and death. Vive Memor Mortis = Acta Est Fabula - It should be just your desires and wants to change everything in their own way. Its ability - "The law of eternal return" emanating from the desire - "To experience the unknown, dying in the arms of Margarita" and "absolutely any end other than that - is unacceptable." He vanishes all the endings, which he does not like. At the time of his death, he said that he did not like such an end, it is God and returns to the past, rolling away the entire metaverse to the top; after a long life is again repeated in an endless loop. His passionate desire to ignore the concept of time and strange things happen - it's like a paradox, "Which came first - the chicken or the egg?" The very existence of Mercury - inversion causes. This law is so strong that it can roll back even the Throne supermernoe, indescribable space where there is no time at all. This power allows you to bring back to life those who have been completely wiped out of existence without the ability to recover, as well as in absolute nothingness erase any character, even if the non-existence - this is only part of the character. All other abilities - it's just the side effects of Atzilut. * Astrological God - He Astrological God manipulates everything in nature and endless ultra-dimensional (supermernom) space that can create or destroy any cosmic body, as well as to implement any natural phenomenon. * Meteor Swarm - In fact, the technique is not because they do not have any slogans. Clutching a hundred million souls, Carl creates 100 meteorites. One such meteorite enough, that would destroy the legion of Reinhard. * Ira furor brevis est, Sequere Naturam - Embracing the countless stars, their density increases thousands of times, and then compress them to fit in the palm of your hand, and then releases the heat of a cosmic scale. Although seemingly a small scale, because of the nature of Taiji, this technique is terribly strong, it killed with a single blow Satanelya . * Sic itur ad astra, Dura Lex Sed Lex - gravity anomaly in Cyberspace. * Deum colit qui novit, Aurea Mediocritas - Mercury builds up all the stars in the shape of a cross, as a huge, he sees beyond the universe and parallel cuts in the multidimensional universe / multiverse. The energy released by them, lets burn Hado God within. * Ab ovo usque ad mala, Omnia Fert Aetas - Mercury turns multiverse in elementary particle and sends back in time to another multiverse because of this paradox it encounters a multiverse is erased so that the paradox was resolved. Another application of this - a general collapse of causality at the level of existence of the Throne. * Spem metus sepuitur, Disce Libens - Carl creates a dark celestial body that erases the entire metaverse (infinite number of structures with infinite parallel, multi-dimensional universes within themselves) to absolute nothingness. He leaves behind a super singularity which finishes that somehow survived. *